No Ceiling
by DominicCJT
Summary: You find the simplest things comforting but life is not one of them. Before it was just me him and love. Now it's me him, possibly love and all of his millions of fans. It's true what he says,there grisly is no ceiling to love.


Chapter One:: Mornings and Surprises

You know those morning when you wake up and the sunshines your eyes, the smell of coffee can be smelt from the kitchen, and the feeling of a warmth beside you that's greater than only one person in your life can ever fill is overwhelmingly calming?

Well your lucky because today that isn't my morning. Actually to be completely honest that's never my morning. Every day of the week ending in D-A-Y is always the same get up get dressed and then figure out or more like remember what you had to do.

My mornings aren't all sunshine, rainbows, and lollipops. My morning there's no sun but just cloud, no coffee just screaming kids, and no warmth just cold empty spaces. Before you read into this the wrong way I should probably explain one or maybe a hundred things. No I am not depressed, no I don't have kids but siblings are far to close to it, I Live in Canada so sunshine is ussualy rarer during the winter, autum, and fall.

Now that we have that out of the way lets look back on when all of this started.

October, 20th 2012

Most relationships these days start online. Whether it's through Facebook or Christian Mingle it doesn't matter. The point is even at a young age of 14 that's exactly where I was looking. Your probably wonder "where the hell were the parents" well lets just say I'm a ninja and can avoid almost anyone's sneaky assaults on my cyber uses. Back then I wasn't as sure but afterwards which was too late I realise the one thing that I would regret for the rest of my life or so I thought.

After searching almost every site I could find I finally decided on one and repeatedly looked for someone that was genuinely interested in me, and wasn't a predator. After a week I started messaging one person and we came to get to know eachother. It grew on me that not only was I sure of who I was but so much so I was falling for this boy online. Cody took my breath away with every word, every "LOL", just the though of him drove me crazy. I would message him at school, when I got home, and at 3AM.

I knew the second we started talking that I loved him and if that made me gay then so be it. We talked whenever we could and always took every opportunity to express our feelings. Now when he told me almost a month after we started talking that he had cancer. I didn't fumble over my words just said that I didn't care and that I would stand by him no matter what. Every time we fought we worked it out until the last fight.

Scrolling through profiles was easy talking to people was hard. When Cody found out I was flirting with another user he called us off. As if I had broken some boundary that didn't allow me to smile, talk or compliment another guy on his eyes. Like every other 14 year old I cried but kept up my appearances. I tried talking to him however after one email I never heard from him again. And that where we are today.

February, 8th, 2014

Again I woke up to no sunshine, no coffee, and a lot of screaming siblings.

On this day however I managed to get up grab coffee from the coffee shop down the street and make it back without freezing to death. By the way, Just so you know we don't live in iglues.

1:00 rolled around and just like every day the mail also arrived. As well like every day the dog decided to try and attack the poor woman. I swear she's evil or something. Our dog only attacks here for some reason. Drowned out by my music I felt 4 envelopes hit the back of my head. And of course my mom give me a look that just says " open them or I will ".

I picked up the envelopes and opened the first one causously, hoping that possibly I would die of anthrax poisoning or something amazingly catastroohic, at least I would be in the news. Once I had the envelope open my mouth dropped. I mean It dropped. Inside the envelope was a cheque for almost $100,000.00 in US currency. I quickly threw it on the table and opened the other. It was a new American passport my all my information from my name ( Dominic ) to my address which apparently was in Hollywood hills, Los Angelas.

In the third there was one plane ticket voucher for a one way flight to LAX.

In the 4th envelope there was a not that just had information on it.

- hotel.

- room number

- ammenities.

I was dumbfounded. I automatically assumed that some DEA task force would run through my door and arrest me for something illegal like gun smuggling. However it didn't. I had no idea what was going on and to tell the truth I was a little freaked out. Not 5 minutes after opening the envelopes I received a call.

- hello?

- Yes, hi is this Dominic Owens?

- uh Ya who is this?

- oh sorry yes my name is Mark I am the producer of the Ellen DeGeneres show.

- okayyy, so may I ask why a national television show is calling my cellphone in Canada?

- Well Mr. Owens you have been asked by one of our guests to be a part of an upcoming show.

- I'm sorry what? You must have thé wrong person. I don't know anyone who would be on Ellen.

- I'm just the messenger sir, but it appears that spending money,a plane ticket, and information were sent to you along with an envelope marked do not open with a date marked on it.

- ok so can I know who this person is or is this some kind of surprise or prabk?

- I'm sorry sir but I have been instructed to not disclose the person's identity at this moment.

- Ok ok so when is the show and when do I need to be there.

- the show is 2 days from today and you will be needed the day before.

-ok so I have to leave today?

- Yes that would be optimal.

- Ok I'm not sure about this but I will be there.

- Great to here sir, See you soon.


End file.
